It's Just Candy
by a walker to remember
Summary: A diva and a superstar get into an argument about two certain types of candy. Cena x Melina.


Summary: John and Melina get into an argument  
about some certain types of candy.

Disclaimer: I do not own WWE. If I did, would I honestly  
be here on FanFiction? :P

Authors Note: Please don't mind my bad writing.  
I'm not as experianced or as skillful as other writers. xD  
I apologize.

**It's Just Candy**

Melina stood before John. A smirk painted on his face.

And a scowl on hers.

Surrounding them were numbers of superstars and divas.

All amused by the fact that the _Chain Gang Soldier_ and the _Paparazzi_

_Princess_ were engaged in a furious argument about . . .

**Skittles** and **M&M's**.

"Why can't you accept that Skittles taste _better_ than M&M's?" said Cena,

looking down on the diva.

She crossed her arms over her chest. "Because- They're NOT." She replied, hotly.

Laughs and Oooooohs errupted from the crowd. A random outburst of "Cena just got burnnnnnnnnntt!" c

aught John's attention before firing back. "They are! You just can't admit it."

Melina scoffed and turned her eyes towards the Champ.

"UGHH! Why can't you get it through your head that Skittles have ARTIFICIAL COLORING."

"M&M's have it too!" He cried, annoyed. The diva was steaming.

"But they have chocolate in them! Not just some sweet chewy stuff --"

At that point, the Heartbreak Kid, Shawn Micheals came in. He wondered through

the crowd, confused and watched the scene in front of him.

"What're they arguing about?" He asked the superstar beside him.

"What's better: Skittles or M&M's." Informed Chris Jericho, never turning to look at him.

"Hmm, never really thought about that one." said HBK, rubbing his chin and pondering the idea.

Chris just looked at the _showstopper_ and shook his head. He turned back just in time

to see John take out a bag full of the rainbow candy.

"Ewwwww!" exclaimed Melina as Cena withdrew a plastic bag full of the sickly sweet candy.

The smell filled her perfectly shaped nose as he opened it. She could almost throw up.

"What? Its not like its gonna kill you to smell it." He grinned, as the diva recoiled in disgust.

"Its just candy."

"Well, if its just candy than why are we having this discussion?" Snarled the darling diva.

John shrugged. "I don't know. Beats me." He said.

The divas and superstars looked around at eachother, unsure of if the arguement was over or not. They just assumed otherwise.

Melina thought for a moment. "Maybe its not the Skittles thats bothering me," She said slowly, "Maybe its just the person who's always eating them like _that_!"

She motioned towards Cena who lazily chewed the candy.

"You mean me?" He manages to say, although traces of the rainbow colored candy are on his teeth, making his talking skills low.

"Of course I mean you!"

"Geez," John mutters, "Don't have a cow over it. I don't like you, either."

Melina screeches. Everyone, including John flinch and feel a piercing throb in their ears.

"Deaf us why don't you!!" He hollers, unable to hear anything.

She smirks. Then laughs.

Everybody's confused. Even Cena. He looks at her questionably but still, she

continues to laugh. No one's used to it of course. They hardly ever hear her laugh,

let alone see her _smile_.

Its one of those rare moments. Until the diva gets up, tears in her eyes from laughing too

hard. With everyone's eyes on her she quickly pushes something tiny into a open mouthed

Cena. Who retches and spits the thing out, revolted.

The crowd of superstars and divas burst out into laughter at the Champ's reaction.

_If only they had it on camera_.

"What the hell was _that_?!" asks a very revolted superstar.

Melina rolled her eyes. "It was an M&M, doofus."

"It tasted _horrible_!" He spits, its vague yellow. The diva laughs.

"You didn't try M&M's before?" She says quizically, raising her eyebrows.

John looks at her. "No--"

"Aha! Than how would you know that Skittles are better?"

Everybody turns to look at Cena.

"Well, I-I" He stutters, trying to think of a reason. "Well now I know!"He finally

shouts. Shouts of "oooooooooooooooohh!" echo around the room.

Then the Champ turns to Melina. "Have you tried Skittles?"

Melina looks around nervously. "Of course I have," she tries to lie, but knows

that her guard was down. Therefore; no time to prepare.

"Whatever."

"I did so!"

"Liar!"

"Wanna be gangster!"

"D-list princess!"

"Chain-gang _rape_ victim!"

"Paparazzi stalker!"

"UGHHHHHHHHHHH!" shrieked Melina, she was _furious_.

John Cena was utterly _stupid_, _stubborn_, and completely _insane_!

But Melina couldn't see what happened next. No one could.

The man she absolutely _loathed _- or thought she did actually **kissed** her.

He gently pulled her head towards his and leaned down and

_kissed_ her. Of all people. John Cena.

Melina was shocked. And she actually found herself kissing him _back_.

Everyone was silent. John's lips lingered for a while before the diva and

the champion pulled away.

The paparazzi diva felt something weird press on her tongue. It tasted-

sweet. Oh no. John couldn't have -- ?

Oh but he did, Melina could tell from the smirk he wore that he had planned it.

His sneaking the candy into his mouth, riling her up by insulting her and then

to top it all off - kiss her.

So, to get him back, Melina decided to kiss him. Take him by surprise.

The diva pulled him in and placed her lips on his full ones. She rested her hands

on his shoulders and could feel Cena not bothering to pull away. Oddly, neither

of them wanted to break this embrace. But after a while, too weirded out to say anything,

they looked away from eachother. Their chemistry was puzzling.

"So what's better?" Shawn grinned, an eyebrow raised at the mismatched pairing.

Everyone else was stunned.

Both the diva and the Champ answered. "Skittles."

. . .

That day, nobody said anything about their rainbow colored tongues.

Sorry for the extremly cheesy ending. xD  
I'd laugh if you could get a rainow colored tongue  
from making out with a skittle lover. M&M fans, don't  
hate. & as for Shawn, lol, well I just had to put him in  
her. :) Please R&R?  
You could easily tell it was my first Wrestlingfic. x]


End file.
